In accordance with an increase in an interest in environmental pollution, research into environmentally-friendly energy sources has been actively conducted. Particularly, a fuel cell system using a fuel cell generating power by an electrochemical reaction between a fuel gas and an oxidizing gas as an energy source has been prominent. In addition, a fuel cell vehicle in which the fuel cell system is mounted has become an important subject of study as the next-generation transport means In the fuel cell vehicle, an electric motor of the fuel cell vehicle is driven using power produced in the fuel cell.
When a portable power generator is connected to the fuel cell vehicle during an emergency such as a disaster, or the like, the fuel cell vehicle may serve as a power supply configured to supply emergency power to the portable power generator. However, since the fuel cell vehicle is a means for transporting persons and/or cargo, when the fuel cell vehicle moves and is connected to the portable power generator, a safety risk may occur.